


Mysterious Suitor

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah receives a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Suitor

Her first thought on seeing the orchid was of Ollie. She had talked to him, and they had made peace, of a sort. She wondered if the archer thought that peace immediately meant them dating again. That was not what she wanted; she had other options in her life, and a friend who needed her more than ever.

So she called him.

“Thanks for the flower,” she began.

“Flower?” The genuine puzzlement was unfeigned, and Dinah apologized for making assumptions before hanging up.

“If not him, then who?” she wondered aloud.

Somewhere in cyberspace, a green avatar mask was smiling.


End file.
